A homestuck story
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Hello, this is an actual full oc centered story. No Canon characters, join in on my ocs on an adventure of the life time. Rated M for mature languages and scenes, Rate and Review


Zerian was in her hive and painting on her wall, it was a very gruesome scene of a battle field she had been working on. She was interrupted by her husk top, she couldn't stop at the said moment due to her hands and probably the rest of her was covered completely in paint. So, she looked around, "Show trollian" she said, the laptop was voice activated for this, she didn't want to ruin her precious device. The log pulled up, it was her best friend Felixe.  
_  
serneDragon [SD} began trolling awesomePartier [AP]_  
SD: y0u r34dy t0 pl4y  
SD: th12 g4m3 12 g0nn4 b3 20 4w320m3  
_awesomePartier [AP} began trolling serneDragon [SD]_  
AP: You can bet i am  
AP: Wait is HE playing?  
SD: y32  
AP: Fuck, i'll still play but keep him far far away from me  
AP: I can't stand him, why did you even invite him?  
SD: h32 my m0r41l  
AP: So?  
SD: h3 w0uld h4v3 g0tt3n p122y  
AP: Do i look like i care what he thinks?  
SD: 1 kn0w y0u h4v3 4 p42t w1th h1m  
SD: But y0u guy2 u23d t0 b3 2uch cl023 fr13nd2  
SD: wh4t h4pp3n3d?  
AP: Nothing he's just an ass  
AP: Used is the keyword there my friend  
AP: I USED to be the friend of the old Sirius  
AP: The new one is mean, cruel and just likes to torture  
AP: You should see what happens to his victims  
AP: Its worse than any scene i can paint  
SD: 0uch 4nyw4y2 1 g0t t0 g0 233 y4 1n th3 g4m3  
serneDragon [SD] ceased trolling awesomePartier [AP]

Zerian sighed, she really only was playing cause Felixe asked her. Her hands brushed against the thin white scar on her collarbone it stretched all the way across. But only showed half cause of her shirt was too big and came down on one side. She washed her hands and changed outfits, it was her usual outfit, long sleeve shirt too big so the sleeves passed her hands, with khaki colored shorts. Her hair glittered with different colors due to the paint she used. She went and sat by her computer, she needed to talk to someone.

_awesomePartier [AP] began trolling fictionusSaint [FS]_  
AP: Hey you  
AP: Human  
AP: Talk to me  
AP: What the fuck are you doing

_fictionusSaint [FS] began pestering awesomePartier [AP]_  
FS: What?  
AP: Thank gog you answered  
AP: Needed to talk to someone  
FS: Yeah well, I'm here, you know  
FS: What is it? Maybe I could help you  
AP: A friend brought up my past matesprite  
FS: You always have funny words of saying boyfriend  
AP: Hush i'm not human i can't be expected to remember every little human word for things  
FS: Yeah whatever  
AP: You don't believe that i'm not human?  
FS: I believe that you believe it  
AP: Whatever you will see when you play the game  
FS: What if I told you I don't want to play it?  
AP: Well then i would say, fuck you. You're playing  
FS: No thanks, I would rather fudge Zane  
AP: Isn't that the human you are in love with?  
FS: Yes, though he is completely straight, so I have no chance in hell  
AP: That sucks, thank gog that trolls don't have that kind of thing  
FS: Well we got off topic  
FS: Fudge I have to go  
FS: Parents calling  
FS: Hate them  
AP: Yeah go talk with your lusus  
AP: If you hate them kill them  
FS: Hehe I'll go with that you are joking  
AP: …Yeah joking, totally am  
fictionusSaint [FS] ceased pestering awesomePartier [AP]

Zerian just closed her husktop, that did a bit better. She was the only one who actually knew about the humans, having come across that particular one on complete accident. They had quickly become friends though she didn't really know the boy's name. FS had quickly got used to her way of saying she isn't human, though not believing her at all. She laid her head on the desk ending up falling asleep.

============è go to the other guy

The other guy in question was in his hive getting pretty much everything ready, he had black hair that was short, He wore golden bracelets on his wrists. His outfit was a normal black t-shirt but with his sign in the color violet. His bottom was sort of a skirt like thing that could turn into a tail of a dragon, it helped him swim better he could say so himself. But he changed out of it and put on just simple black pants. He had just finished up talking to one of his closest friends, she didn't really treat him any differently, despite him being royalty. His other friend was a total jackass but was his morail, though he missed being able to hang out with both Sirius and Zerian at the same time. He didn't know what had happened between the two when Sirius came back, but it was enough to drive a huge wedge between the two and make Zerian utterly hate Sirius.  
Felixe went and sent out a mass message, saying to get the game started and log in when they need to. He had it all set, Zerian was providing with three friends of hers to make it six, an even number. He would be Zerian's server player, who would be Sirius and then Sirius would be his, the other three could figure it out, or Zerian had it figured out. She was the creative one though a bit unstable at times, and if you were to yell at her, prepare to face her wrath. He guessed it had something to do with her blood caste, it seemed all the purple bloods had very unstable mood swings. He was just happy she didn't change that much when she was trained to be a subjugator. Though she did become a bit more unstable, but he couldn't blame her she had told him what it was like.  
Felixe then looked at his screen, he could see Zerian just sleeping at her desk, how could she sleep out of her actual bed was beyond him. He then picked up a pillow and wacked her upside the head, she startled got up almost falling out.

_serneDragon [SD] began trolling awesomePartier [AP]_  
SD: d0nt w0rry 1t2 ju2t m3  
SD: r3m3mb3r 1m y0ur 23rv3r pl4y3r  
_awesomePartier [AP] began trolling serneDragon [SD]_  
AP: Yes, i remember  
AP: But next time you hit me with an object  
AP: I will murder you and use your blood as paint

Felixe shivered at the threat, as he knew her he could believe it very well. She wouldn't care about the blood caste system or the fact that he is higher than her.

SD: und3rst00d 1t w0nt h4pp3n 4g41n  
SD: ju2t n33d3d y0u t0 w4k3 th3 fuck up  
AP: So, what do I have to do?  
SD: w3ll 1m 2upp023d t0 put s0me th1ng2 d0wn  
SD: ju2t d0 wh4t y0u th1nk 1s r1ght  
AP: On it then

Felixe then cleared out some room in her hive, though he went and opened a door and instantly shut it, forgetting that Zerian had paint in the closest and some buckets hanging up just in case. He felt his face grow hot though and shook it off, he could see Zerian doing her own thing there. When he finished he looked outside and could see the flashes of light as meteorites started to hit around the planet. He really needed Sirius to get logged the hell in at the said moment.

=========è go to the jacka**

The boy was actually in his hive finishing up with the latest thing. He went and cleaned off, he wore a long white trench coat and a blue shirt and black pants. He had an eye patch over his right eye mostly to make himself more a bit scary he didn't need it, he just liked it. He was a blue blood and had his black hair cascade over his shoulders, and cover up part of his face. His hair was tinted with the color blue like most trolls his age the color tints when they get older.

He then looked at the message, that Felixe had sent he was happy that Zerian was playing, he could screw with her so much, maybe hurt her a bit more. He didn't get a chance to finish up on her last time they fought, he would have done so much more than that measly scar, if only her lusus didn't interfere. But as of the moment he would have to think about saving his morail from death, he did care about Felixe in a weird and messed up way but it was still care. His name was Sirius, his lusus of the said moment was picking at the carcass of a dead lusus outside. It was a fox deer thing, but deadly in its own right. Anyways he got ahold of his husktop and loaded the server player game and connected to Felixe. He saw him busy on his computer then set out the text.

_carnivorousInsectoid [CI] began trolling serneDragon [SD]  
_CI: %-% hey loser i am on %  
CI: -% what do you need me to do %  
CI: -% i mean answer me %-%  
_serneDragon [SD] has joined the conversation_  
SD: 1m h3r3  
SD: 20rry w42 bu2y try1ng t0 n0t l3t z3r14n d13  
CI: %-% i would have let her %  
CI: -% die that is %-%  
SD: 21R1U2  
CI: %-% no wait i wouldn't have let her die, i would have tortured her a bit more first %-%  
SD: th12 12 why y0u guy2 4r3nt fr13nd2  
SD: y0u w1ll g3t 4l0ng 0r 1 w1ll 3nd c0nt4ct 0f y0u b0th  
CI: %-% then you might as well, but to save your life tell me what to do %  
CI: -% or do you not want to be saved? %-%  
_awesomePartier [AP] joined the conversation  
_AP: Who invited me  
CI: %-% i did %-%  
AP: I'm going to murder you  
CI: %-% can't or felixe is not going to talk to any of us %-%  
AP: Fuck  
SD: z3r14n c4lm d0wn pl3423  
AP: Fine but keep that asshole away from me, far far away  
CI: %-% aww im an asshole %-%  
SD: c1 2t0p  
CI: %-% fine well im gonna just be making random things  
_carnivorousInsectoid [CI] left the conversation  
_  
Sirius then chose to ignore the messages so he couldn't say if Felixe and them actually continued with the conversation, just that he had some work to do.

===è go to female

Zerian as of this moment had taken a break to talk.

_carnivorousInsectoid [CI] has left the conversation  
_AP: Thank gog he left  
SD: z3r14n b3 n1c3 h3 12 4 fr13nd  
AP: Your friend maybe  
AP: But not mine  
AP: Anything but my friend  
SD: y34h w3ll m4yb3  
AP: So i'm his server player  
SD: y32  
AP: Great so i can leave him to burn  
SD: n0 y0u c4nt  
AP: Gog dammit  
AP: Fine i'll help the asshole  
SD: gr34t  
SD: 4nyw4y2 b3 r1ght b4ck h32 putt1ng th1ng2 d0wn  
SD: ru1n1ng th3 n34tn3ss  
SD: g0 b4ck t0 y0u th1ng 34t th3 4ppl3  
AP: So that is what i was supposed to do with the tree  
SD: 1 th1nk  
AP: The apple is a weird color but i'm going to try it  
SD: Th4nk2  
_serneDragon [SD] has left the conversation  
awesomePartier [AP] has left the conversation_

Zerian then went to the tree the timer was ticking she got an apple, they were blue then she took a bit hoping it to help. Almost in a blinding light she wasn't on the planet instead in a weird place, the kennel was following her, she had programed it with a simple thing a piece of light blue yarn. It never said what to program it with so she had thrown the closet thing she had at it, it seemed to work.

Now it seemed she would have to program it again, so she looked around and picked up a jar tossing it in then instantly realizing she had made a mistake. It was some of the ashes of her lusus she had kept, but it seemed to work at the said moment so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea.

=========è go check up on the human

Theo Hasslien was sitting at his computer, he couldn't believe the conversation he just had. The game of the said question was that of a beta that came out. He was skeptical at it first but AP had convinced him otherwise so he would be playing it along with two other friends, Zane and Pepi, they were nice but the only problem was that Zane was straight it sucked like no tomorrow. Theo had a massive crush on the boy but really never told him, he was determined to get over it.

He then slid up, his parents where calling this might be quite annoying seen as they had no idea that he was going to be playing a game. "Yes?" he asked politely, his parents were getting ready, "Oh yeah, your home alone today, you know the rules" his dad said then looked over at him peering at him like he would mess up. "I know I know" he replied then went back upstairs where his computer was beeping, must be a friend.

_joyfulButterfly [JB] started pestering fictionusSaint [FS]  
_JB: H b#ddy  
JB: Wh% r% y?  
JB: G &n  
_fictionusSaint [FS] started pestering joyfulButterfly [JB]  
_FS: What?  
FS: And why do you type like that?  
JB: L$k% wh t  
FS: With the symbols in place of vowels?  
JB: C #s% $t $s f#n  
FS: Ok then but it's kinda annoying  
JB: Sorry I will stop if you want  
FS: Nah no need I usually can figure it out just type what you want not in your quirk ok?  
JB: Sure!, well I just wanted to talk and ask how are we playing the game?  
FS: Easy, I'm Zane's server player, he's yours and you are mine  
JB: Th nks  
FS: So do you have it downloaded and ready to play? If so hook it up  
JB: S& wh& $s yr fr$?  
FS: A nice person I met  
FS: Though she has a weird sense of humor and often speaks like she isn't human  
FS: I mean she has to be human, right?  
FS: What other creature could she be? Aliens and them don't exist, do they?  
JB: &f c&urs% th d& y j#st N s%% th  
FS: Haha…very funny  
JB: $ts tr#%  
FS: Ok then I believe that you believe  
FS: Anyways be right back  
FS: Start playing, Zane is making my messages go up, I'll start playing when I answer him  
JB: S%% y&u  
FS: Bye  
_fictionusSaint [FS] ceased pestering joyfulButterfly [JB]_

Theo then switched over, and was surprised Zane had sent a lot of messages to get his attention, and when Theo meant a lot he meant like 12 or something. He had forgotten Zane got impatient at times plus just liked bugging him sometimes but he was a good kid.

_ectoHassler [EH} began pestering fictionusSaint [FS]  
_EH: Theo  
EH: Get on  
EH: THEOOOOOO!  
EH: Parent's buggin ya  
EH: I feel ya man  
EH: But I need to talk to you  
EH: GET ONNNN  
EH: THEOTHEOTHEOTHEOTHEOTHEOTHEO  
EH: Where are ya  
EH: I don't know what to do in the game  
EH: If I can even get it from my parents  
EH: Its very complicated  
EH: They checked the mail man  
EH: Out of my private mailbox  
EH: Just get on when you can  
EH: I guess  
EH: I need ya  
_fictionusSaint [FS] began pestering ectoHassler [EH]  
_FS: Yes?  
EH: thank god you got on  
EH: I was starting to worry  
FS: Really?  
FS: I was just talking with JB  
EH: Oh tell her I said yo  
FS: I will don't worry about it  
EH: Great  
FS: So what do you need help with?  
EH: Oh like what the hell am I supposed to do?

Theo looked at the text, then sighed he may as well describe it, Zerian had sent him some details but that was just about it. He then told him what to do and everything.

EH: Thanks man  
FS: No problem, anyways I got to go  
EH: Kay  
_fictionusSaint [FS] ceased pestering ectoHassler [EH]_

Theo then got down to business.

====è End of Chapter 1

EXTRA (their typing quirks from order of introduced)

Zerian: some punctuation (very little), only capitalizes the first letter of her line

Felixe: Replaces A, E, I, O, & S with 4, 3, 1, 0, 2

Sirius: no capitalization or punctuation, always starts and ends a line with %-%

Theo: Just regular typing, almost perfect grammar, substitutes cuss words with other things

Pepi: capitalization when need be, and substitutes all vowels with symbols, A, E, I, O, U = , %, $, &, and #

Zane: very little punctuation, grammar is horrible but regular typing


End file.
